The Wielder: Book 1: To Retrieve Stolen Weapons
by Neptune's Son
Summary: Thor has faded and his symbol of power must choose a new wielder. Who is this wielder? Its a boy who's father left, a boy tormented by his step-dad, but most of all a boy with tremendous abilities. As a legacy of Hecate and son of a Poseidon, he will meet a Goddess who shall help him. And soon he will meet a girl. Percy/Zoe. OOC characters, AU. First story so RR
1. Chapter 1 The Battle

Chapter 1: The battle

965 A.D Old Norse Lands Final battle Between Frost Giants and Asgardians

THOR:

"RETREAT! RETREAT! MY FELLOW ASGARDIANS OPEN THE PORTAL GO BACK TO ASGARD! I WILL HOLD THEM OFF. YOU MUST LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" I told them this, as we were being overwhelmed and I felt despair. I threw Mjolnir to stop a giant from killing my brother Loki. I helped him up and told him we couldn't win today or any day coming. That we would need to regroup to fight. Loki looked into my eyes and said "Brother you can't hold them off, they will kill you. All-Father has lost his power to see to the future, we won't win like he saw. The Old Greek Pantheon is still around and draws our power from Midgard once we leave we won't be able to come back brother, please hear me out. This planet and realm will fall." I saw his eyes and looked towards the battle and saw my father and in them I saw that my brother was right; the Greek Pantheon may have lost their nations but two empires worshipping them in less than 1,000 years made them strong and there power was causing ours to weaken. Not to an extent that we would be weaker than them but to the point we will be considered minor primordials on Greek pantheon terms. That was it though, we were just too weak and so my father took my advice and ran with the army. He was fooled by a vision that we would win and this was done by our enemy, The King Frost Giant, and his allies. Never let anyone tell you that the enemy of my enemy is not your friend because that's what the Giants did. They gathered every monster they could, an army of 10,000 to fight ours. And we didn't see it, until it was too late. So my brother told me again to go with him, to go home with mother and father…. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave all these monsters that only Norse "Gods" could fight so I did what was best, as pushed my only remaining comrade my brother through the portal as it closed, and I stayed to fight.

Loki(Transporting to Asgard)

"BROTHER NO!" And then the portal sequence I flew through space knowing I will never see my brother again. My father thinking he could beat my brethren, the frost giants, just because he saw it through his all-powerful eye. I knew we couldn't and no one believed me and now Midgard is cut off and my brother, the god of thunder, lightning, storms, justice, and healing was to die on the planet. And I made myself a promise, a promise I will never break that if one day, any day I could help Thor or do something in his name I would do it. And I made the vow as I reached Asgard and with one final look at the realm my brother protected, I saw his final breaths being spent.

Thor (Back on earth)

As my brother left I knew I would die, protecting my favorite planet for the good of mankind. I began to fight as a giant tried to crush me and I easily struck down a lighting bolt that would have made the pathetic Greek god Zeus cry. And as he blew away in silver dust I tossed Mjolnir and it hit the frost giants killing many but the enemy was overwhelming and more just took their place. As my hammer crushed the Giants I sprinted to the Midgard serpent who was prophesized to one day kill me and as I charged I felt a sense of dread. I would die here and that this was the end but I told myself before I die I want to take as many of these monsters as I can. So I ran from the serpent and charged for the Frost Giant King, destroying anything in my path. Once I killed more than 200 monsters, I finally had reached the giant and with everything I had I charged at it.

The Giant was amazing with its ice spear but my hammer being the most powerful weapon ever created withheld his onslaught. We went back and forth, and I attacked with all I had: I struck him with lighting, which only seemed to make him angry. He yelled at me saying "THOR YOU WON'T SURVIVE, YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HAND, EVEN YOUR FAMILY RUNS FROM ME! YOU SHALL DIE!" He said as a maniacal laugh escaped his blue mouth. I threw my hammer, as I caught his open mouth, which made him fall over but all at once as I flew 30 feet in the air he blew his artic air into me. I felt the air chill me over and over; I felt myself grow weaker as I withhold his air. And as I plummet to give him his final blow, I charged my hammer with all the energy I could pushing the hammer to its limit. As I flew towards the wide-eyed giant I heard him say "I will return to conquer your puny planet". I heard this but as I flew I said a silent goodbye to my family. I struck with power far greater than anything meteor could have and incinerated over half of the remaining monster army. The Giant frost king was no more and as I slowly got up as I felt weak and ill.

My body was weak as I stood, my hammer, the hammer I had known and carried for my whole life was on the brink of falling apart, for I knew in my heart I only had enough energy in the hammer to hit one last time. For I knew that after that hit it would shatter with no hope of ever being repaired again but alas I could release it, let it regenerate slowly to get its power back. Than as time passed it could maybe find a new wielder and be as strong as ever. I thought of that as I fell to ground weakened, bleeding silver ichor, and depressed for my home, Asgard, I would never see it again. I stood up from where I fell and I started climb out of the crator that I had created. But as I climbed I heard a sound, a sound I knew would kill me that day, the sound of snake. I turned around and there it was, the serpent that would on day kill me and as it seemed today was that day. I stared into its yellow eyes as it lounged at me, I called down a massive lightning bolt that weakened me even more, but I was too late. I felt the snake's pincers go into my leg and I knew I couldn't survive it. The lighting may have not killed the animal but my body would not be able to defeat the poison regardless if I beat him or not. And as I fell to the ground I saw the snake come back towards me. I did one last thing before it could attack me, the only thing I could do, I prayed to the hammer. I prayed to it, telling it to find a worthy person to wield it, a worthy person to have all my powers regardless of the person being mortal or half. I prayed as I released some of my essence into it so when the time came I could help the person the hammer chose. To train them with my powers and teach them what to do when the Frost Giants returned for I knew they would. For I knew I only delayed their conquest of this realm but that they would return. So with all my remaining strength I threw the hammer into the sky hoping the one-day wielder would be a strong man. And as I saw my precious hammer fly I let my self-go as the serpent lounged at me again and sunk its pincers in me. And as I faded with only a part of me remaining on earth I smiled as my family watched from my home.

Loki

I watched from Asgard as my brother defeated the Frost Giant King with all he had. I laughed at the blast knowing nothing could have survived it. I saw my brother fall as the only remaining monster, the Midgard Serpent, attacked him. And I knew he would die but what bothered me why wasn't he using Mjolnir? I than heard his prayer. Ah my brother dying and still being the hero I laughed as I cried alone from where I watched. I loved my brother we shared the same mother and her love, regardless of my true parentage, we were brothers and from that point I knew how I would help my brother; I would train the person who was to wield his hammer and train him to his full extent and even give the person a portion of his powers for he knew that when the frost Giant returned the new wielder would need all the help he could get.

Third Person: (Hours after Thor's Fading)

The hammer flew beautifully in the dark chilled air of the Norse Lands. It flew by the moon and shimmered beautifully as it reflected the moon. As it flew thousands of miles it skipped like a rock over water by a garden, but continued to skip, passing the garden, as it went down the mountain the garden was on. It hit an abandoned Greek sword and continued to move as it found a place to rest in a secluded spot by the garden. At which only the person who was called by the hammer would find it. But the Abandoned Greek sword, after being hit, began glow and glow in till the glow subsided you could see what happened. Where a beautiful bronze sword was, a new Uri Silver Celestial Bronze mix blade was left.

(A century later)

As time went on, a man, by the looks of it, on horse came along and saw the sword he picked it up and admired the blade. He felt the power and stared at it wide eyed he felt the sword talk to him saying, "Give to the one you believe deserves and until then no one shall wield me". He knew what it meant and was curious on what the silver in the blade was but before he could feel it the sword glowed and became a hammer pendent. He knew the sword will break before he could get it out, he knew he had to wait before he could see the beautiful Greek letter again, which spelled out Anaklusmos.

**Okay this will be a Percy Jackson story and will be probably a series I feel. The pairing Percy and Zoe. The eventual return of the frost giant that almost defeated the Asgardians will come very much later but no matter what Percy will still fight Kronos? Gaia? Am not sure also Loki helping Thor is not far-fetched I will have no OC just some OOC and also this of course will be a AU. Anaklusmos14 helped by grammar and spelling so shot out to Anaklusmos14 and also as always RR**


	2. Chapter 2 A Boy with a Troubled Spirit

**Beta Note:** this is the proofread-ed version of this chapter. I didn't change anything from what Neptune's son wrote, just added some words, and fixed the grammar and some spelling. So yeah, glad to be of help.

**AN:** aLazyButSmartFanPJO fixed this chapter up for me so shout out to him. He is one of my many beta readers and especially a good writer. So I will like to give him his own credit for the work he did.

Chapter 2: A Boy with a Troubled Spirit

Third person (Year 2003 Winter)

In an apartment, in New York City, a boy ran from his stepfather to his room after he hit his stepfather where the sun doesn't shine. His stepfather had just stabbed him, and he was now bleeding profusely from the long cut on his face. The cut came from his right eyebrow, past the right eye, and down to his lower right neck. The cut was now one of many permanent cuts he had but this one was the only one you could actually see because the rest were either on his back or chest.

The pain the child carried was more than a 5-year-old should ever feel, and the emotional trauma would almost be irreversible. Why had the boy been stabbed? Well, his supposed stepfather just killed his mom because he was going to rape her but then she fought back. Then also, the boy decided to stop him but he had been too late. His stepfather did not take too nicely to the boy fighting him, so he hacked at him and dragged the knife across his face. This, for the boy, was the last straw and he knew it; but far away, someone watched him.

In a white marbled city an 8-year-old looking girl gazed at the child quizzically through a hearth. She felt the sea in him and a strange other power, the power of magic flowed in the boy. Then she knew: this was the child of the prophecy. Even though another child of the big three was older, she just felt that he was the one to have the fate of the prophecy. As she watched the boy, she sensed what he planned to do and knowing her brother would not take too nicely to a son of the sea, she decided to save him from his current predicament and from the fate of her brother. For the child was Percy Jackson and the fate of the world would rest in his hands one day.

Percy

I was done I could no longer take what I am going through. I was tired, in pain; my mom is motionless and probably dead, my supposed dad had abandoned us, and now my "great" stepdad looked murderous after I hit him.

Gabe was not a nice man; he constantly hurt me, physically and emotionally. This new cut was the last straw. I am going to run away and maybe I can find a new home. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and some water and threw it in my bag. I then made my way to the window and looked one more time to the home I would never want to see again.

And as I went out the window I cried for being weak, for not being strong enough to save my mom; I cried that she was possibly dead, and I cried because it was only a matter of time before I die because no 5-year-old can survive on his own.

I made it to the street and walked aimlessly throughout the streets of New York City. I understand that people call it running away, but I was five, and no one this young had ever thought of running away. As I went to Central Park, I felt different; I felt a new home, my heart was filled with warmth in the cold New York air. I saw a woman standing by what looked to be a homeless man's barrel fire. And as I thought of this, I started to cry again because I was now homeless; I had no one, no home, no parent, no one, just no one… At this point I passed out by the barrel, because of the emotional roller coaster I just endured.

(12 hours later)

I woke up in a comfortable bed with the warmth still burning in me. I looked around and noticed the woman I saw earlier. She told me to relax and to eat the food she gave me. I told myself that this was the greatest meal I have had in a long time. She gave me a drink that looked like apple juice, but the juice tasted exactly like my mom's cookies. And as I tasted it I wanted to cry; I miss my mom already. But the women hugged me seeing the tears in my eyes and I also hugged her tightly.

She told me, while hugging me, that my mom did die but that she was now in better place. It was a place she said was where all the good people went to stay when they died: a place called Elysium. As she retracted from the hug she told me her name. She said her name was Hestia. I smiled at her but as I smile I noticed the pain from my cut wasn't there anymore. I reached up to touch the cut, but all I felt was a scar.

I asked her how the pain went away. Hestia explained to me, "The drink I gave you is called nectar; it is the drink of the gods and it heals wounds for demigods." I look at her questioningly, a look many 5 years old never give, and she smiled at me and told me she is a goddess and that I was a demigod. Somewhere in my heart and mind I knew it was true and I believed her.

She then told me, "I found you in the park and I couldn't leave you alone, bleeding, so I brought you here to my palace on Olympus and before you ask Olympus is on top of the Empire State building, my little boy." When she called me her "little boy" I became happy. She than explained everything to me. Who the gods were, what demigods are, which I will admit surprised me and also made me angry knowing my dad had power to save my mom, and she also told me about the laws of the gods, or Ancient Laws as they call it, which at this point I could care less for supposed laws. She held off on one thing until the end and I have a feeling that this one is the identity of my dad.

Hestia

A sense of dread washed over me as I see the boy's eyes pleading me to tell him who his father is. This boy went through so much and I can't give him more pain. As I contemplate how tell him, I think of a few minutes before this conversation.

The boy had looked at me with love. He'd showed a sense of love and joy when I hugged him. And in my heart I knew I'd felt the same way. This boy was innocent and I felt a strange feeling, which I took off as motherly affection: the feeling I give to mothers, the feeling that motivates mothers to make a nice home-I felt it now and I wanted to give it to this little boy.

I told him that his father was Poseidon, god of earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other bodies of water. He looked at me, knowing that just a couple minutes ago I explained that his father was the second strongest god or probably even stronger than Zeus, his eyes tearing up. I hugged him again and held him close, but what surprised me at this moment is that he wasn't angry-he was just sad that his father, that cruel man, left him, even though he had the ability to save him and his mom. I told him that everything was fine and that I will take care of him.

He smiled at me and I knew in my heart that I care so much for this young boy that I'd just met. And the Fates did all of this on purpose-to make sure he will grow to be a good boy and man when the time came.

My little boy named Percy Jackson is going to be raised by me: Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family.

Percy

When I heard her say my dad's name I couldn't think of anything, so I cried. Because the second strongest of the Big Three was my daddy, and even then he never helped me. Hestia hugged me and I instantly felt better, like when my mom hugs me. Being a goddess made her beautiful but also I felt her being powerful. However, in her I sensed and felt the peace she gives out.

I want her to be mom; I need her to be my mom. When I pulled away I felt empty, like what a child feels without his mother, for what am I to do? I was simply a little 5-year-old learning so many things today and needing someone isn't shocking. She then told me that she will take care of me, and I smiled at her. Because now, I feel I have a home.

I told her that my name is Perseus Orion Jackson but she said she already knows it. I asked her how she knows it and she told me, "Percy, I have been watching you since you where born." I smiled, knowing someone now cares for me.

"What do you plan to do with me now?" I asked her.

She told me she can't keep me here and I frowned upon hearing that, but she reassured me that she won't leave me and that I will be going to a place where the gods have no control, Alaska I think she said. And from there, she would take care of me and visit me every day as I grow up and eventually I'll go to this demigod camp that she was saying. I asked her the reason why I can't go to camp now, and she replied, "You're too young but also the main reason is that your Uncle Zeus will take you as a threat and might try to kill you."

At hearing this I got mad, and noticed, while lying on the bed, a greenish/purplish mixture of light was coming off of my body. She said softly that I needed to calm down. I did eventually, and apologized to her. She said it's fine, but with wide eyes; and that I only need to learn how to control my emotions. I promised that I will learn how to control myself.

"I will bless you, Percy, so that you will have the powers of the hearth just like mine, with the ability to control fire."

She put a hand on me and I felt a new power course through me, with warmth going through my body at amazing speeds, over and over again. And as it settled I noticed a small amount of green, mixed with purple, mixed with orange emitting from my body as a light. She looked over me with wide eyes.

I barely heard her mumble to herself, ''He is stronger than a few minor gods at this age, with the power emitted from him. True, he may not be able to use it yet but he emits a small aura just like a god but eventually it will grow as he ages and trains. He will, one day, be stronger than many gods and even maybe the Olympians."

Diary entry number 20 last known Diary entry from Percy Jackson's Burnt Diary

Exact date unknown, the year 2009 month September

Well, 6 years have passed.. I now live in a log cabin in Alaska and have been for about five and a half years. It took me almost 6 months to get here since I needed to walk haha. Well I am now 11, go figure, supposedly Mom says that the other girl Thalia, if am correct on the name, was killed by my Uncle Hades… Well not killed, not really, but forced my Uncle's hand, Zeus, to make his daughter into a tree. So dead…I guess (as I shrug)?  
So my mom, who by the way is Hestia, adopted me a while back when I was 7 after I accidentally cried (over my past) and called her mom on accident. She then preceded to ask me if that's what I wanted and it will be her joy to have me as her son. Of course I said yes. So with her adopting me I grew stronger in my pyro abilities and comfort ones also.  
My aura now reaches about 8 feet around me and still is the combination of green, purple and orange when I don't control it, so its pretty much black (and by control I mean sometimes I control it to only emit one color). I also learned that somewhere along my mom's side I had an ancestor who was a son of Hecate (long story). And now I am a legacy of this Hecate goddess but my mom still questions why I have the power of a direct son of Hecate. It confuses us both to be honest but I have honed my magical abilities… well to the point I don't pass out.  
I can create things out of nothing and make shields of magic and even necromancy (cool). I also learned I can go ANYWHERE I want, any domain I want without being spotted or detected. Which my mom states is the reason why my real pathetic dad couldn't find me, which I still call bullshit. But I don't want to go that topic. Where was I? Ohh right.  
Well, I know magic pretty well because my mom got me one of Hecate's spell books so I have that, I also have this sword; (the best swordsman of this century my mom says supposedly) I just think she is trying to keep my self esteem up personally. Anyway its name is Riptide. Mom gave it to me about a month ago for my 11th birthday. The sword is beautiful; it has a silvery glow with a silvery blade but also if you move it correctly, just for a moment you see the bronze color from the Celestial bronze. My mom says its special beyond understanding and that the silver blade in made of something unique and that even she doesn't know what metal it is. Oh well it's still my favorite weapon along with my fiery bow.  
My bow is made of the flames I produce, which surprisingly is like my aura colors mixed, so like a dark black fire; since purple, green, and orange don't make any color. My fire being black means the bow is also black and made of pure flames (black, shocker!) with the arrows being made of fire too (black); almost like Apollo's bow but his is pure yellow fire (note: bow can change colors upon my will-green, purple, orange usually black each color having a different ability). I am amazing at my bow if I do say so myself but I could be better, so I practice that a lot (Artemis states I am better than her hunters, still self esteem boost?).  
Hmmm what else; oh right my hunting knives (like my bow I am amazing with it "Artemis says so"), which I keep at my side, are made of Athenian silver (Mom got it, didn't ask how she managed to but she did) and celestial bronze. I also wear a cloak, which has a hood that covers my face like a certain game I know, just can't seem to remember it. I also learned the abilities of a Hunter of Artemis: walking silently, tracking, (need it when I hunt up here) and also their endurance (Artemis taught me but no blessing ''good as hunters").  
I have trained every day and will do it till I perfect all my powers even my water ones, which I have honed to the point where I can do pretty cool things. I can create hurricanes, mist travel (teleport by magic, and fire also), cause earthquakes, and even manipulate water to whatever I want. I will say that I'm well at my powers but not perfect and won't stop training until I am. Also I train with automatons made by Hephaestus himself. As to gods and goddesses who know I exist: only my mom, Hephaestus, Athena and Artemis do.  
My powers are honed and I ask myself: am I ready for the world to come? Well I only have one more year before I go to this so-called camp. My mom says it will be for the best but will it? I'm not sure. I have my weapons which are a book of spells (which most I have memorized), a sword (which hides like a pen) my bow (fiery=awesome), and my two hunting knives with my cloak and maybe about 6 changes of clothes. I have my training given to me by my mom, a god and two goddesses. I have my will and smarts (thanks to tutoring by Athena and being blessed by her), but this girl right here that I just saved… it makes me question everything.  
She is beautiful, my age, and amazing. She is still out cold (also hurt really bad) but I have my fire going to keep us warm in my cabin and I'm healing her every couple of minutes with my powers (took a break to write this). She had seemed to be fighting that stupid wolf Lycaon and by what the wolf (minion of Lycaon) I tortured told me was that she is part of the Hunters of Artemis. He then told me that they forced her from the hunt and chased her for over a day into deep Alaska ultimately ending here by my home.  
I killed that wolf and well now I have this beautiful black onyx-eyed, silky black haired, copper-like skinned, graceful girl in my bed recovering. I'm still not sure what to do with her. She said only one sentence before passing out: "I am Zoe Nightshade.. Please I beg, don't hurt me."

AN: Here is the second chapter, as you can see the ending is just a diary entry. Those may pop up randomly with different things but as a separate book sort of thing. Also look out for my diary entries to learn how he meets Artemis, Athena and Hephaestus. It will also include his life in Alaska with other things. As for this book, more chapters will continue to go up for I plan to be done with this book before this month ends. Word count for books will be between 30 to maybe 60 thousand words maybe more but unlikely. Chapters will be between 2000 and 6000 words. So look out world! Next Chapter won't start the search for the weapons or him going to camp, more like Zoë recovering, also romance starting here? Maybe?

SIDE NOTE:I know having Zoë young at age 11 is really OOC but she was a half immortal. So with going to Alaska she loses age from 14 back to 11 reverting her to being just a demi-titan because Artemis is no longer connected to her.

Please Review! It motivates me to keep going with it.


	3. Chapter 3 Riptide?

Chapter 3 Riptide?

**A.N** I will state when it's a diary entry. This is just telling you the season and month nothing more. Not a flashback. It's technically present time in the story.

**Time:** mid February 2010

**Place:** Alaska on the property of Percy

**Zoe** (Thinking in ancient Greek)

As a wake up, I try to take account of my surroundings. It appears I am in a very comfortable bed by a mini hearth that resembles Lady Hestia's on Olympus. The shelter am in is a Log cabin, which was nicely built. The cabin is rather huge; for when I looked out the window, I noticed I was on a second floor. As I move around the room, I notice many things. I see that a pair of beautiful hunting knives lay on a nightstand by the bed, and that a silver sword rests sheathed on the floor by the door.

Knowing that I am a terrible swordsman, I take the knives and sheath them on my lower back. I notice that my body is healed and fine from many injuries that I sustained. Also I seem to have lost a layer of my clothes and only have my t-shirt and tights on.

My nose crinkled in annoyance, as I searched for my clothes, with no avail. As I bent over to look under the bed, I let a whimper because of the pain in my chest and stomach. I had healed to an extent, but not enough.

I look in the dresser, and as I look up, I come face to face with the mirror. I bite back the small gasp that peruses to break from my lips, my age. I look 11 for crying out loud! What happened? Where am I? Than it hits me; I am somewhere I shouldn't be. I put myself in battle stance with the Athenian knives I found as I walk around cautiously to the door. Am I focused? No. I am trying to remember what happened all I remember is a boy with beautiful green eyes that had a tint of orange with the middle being purple.

As I reach the door, I remember where I am…. I am in a place where the gods have no control… Where the powers of the gods doesn't reach…. Also a place that most certainly means I will take my life. Alaska….

**Percy **

Hunting…. Hmm I enjoy it but sometimes it gets so boring once you learn from the pro. It just makes everything easy and I have no good challenges in game variety. Well at least I got this buck, so when Zoë wakes up, hopefully, I can give her food. It's been almost 5 months since I found her, and she hasn't woke up once. Am worried… why am I worried? You like her my brain said but I can't. Nothing I mean nothing can happen she is a hunter. So? So? Really brain?

What if she wakes up and tries to kill me I am a male remember? Males have urges. Ohhh so many urges. Shut up teenage hormone driven brain, your ideas will either get me killed or worse... I still flinch from the stories that Artemis told me and how her and her hunters would "deal" with men when I remember them. Hopefully if she wakes up I can talk to her before she tries to hurt my manhood.

As I walk up to my cabin; I think of how I tried everything to heal her, I healed her with my water abilities, I tried every healing spell, and even tried my healing abilities from my mother.

Just nothing worked or seemed to work in my eyes. Ohh well I tried everything and all I know is she's alive. I'll have to ask my mom for more help when she comes in a week. As I enter, someone holding my knives attacks me as I step into the house. I disarm the person with my swift hands, and hold the hands of the attacker as I look to see who attacked me. My eyes met her, beautiful dark ones. A sword reaches my neck.

**Zoe**

When I finally got over the shock of where I am. I try to remember how I got here in the first place. It hit me, as I remember those stupid wolves and how they separated me from my fellow hunters.

_Flashback_

_Artemis left to drive the moon around, while we were still chasing Lycaon's pack. We had been chasing the pack for over a month, and finally stopped them by the border between Alaska, and Canada that night._

_As we attacked the pack suddenly grew in its numbers, and that's when I knew that the plan was to drag us out here to eventually corner us. As we attacked, I quickly saw how the battle was turned right before my eyes; the pack was no longer on the defensive but offensive. At this we switched to being defensive, at the sheer numbers of the pack, for we couldn't take all of them. As the battle went through the day, it looked bleak for many of the hunt._

_We were running out of arrows, the pack seemed to not lose anyone, and worst of all the pack was dividing us. As I fought, I noticed two wolves cornered Phoebe; so I ran and intercepted one. But alas, I was too late; one was able to injure, Phoebe so I called out for one of my fellow sisters and she came to get her. AS she was grabbing her, we were ambushed by four wolves, and the bitch wolf himself, Lycaon._

_The ''almighty king" came to me saying "lieutenant of the hunt come with me and all your hunters will be spared and I promise on my heart that nothing bad will happen with you. That you don't find pleasure in at least" he said coyly with a smile that all too many girls within the hunt described when talking about what happened to them. I gave him a sneer and looked around many girls where either injured or cornered. So in being the leader, I choose to go with him._

"_Thee must swear on the Styx that my fellow hunters will not get injured, and then I shall go with thee willingly." I proposed, Lycaon looked back to meet my eye "I swear on your terms beautiful" I heard thunder rumble above me. In knowing the deal was set, I went towards him and knowing what may come I finally felt a sense of fear. I gave myself willingly showing fear, and as I walked over they grabbed my weapons, but then they grabbed me roughly and I yelped._

"_You won't be yelping for long; as I can see it you will probably be moaning" at hearing that my eyes started to tear up. The one thing I didn't lose when the bastard Hercules betrayed me was now up for grabs before I died. I saw tears on my sister's faces, and as left I said one thing thinking I would never come back "It was an honor be on the hunt with you. I relinquished my position, as lieutenant, to Phoebe._

_At that I started to walk with the pack. For two hours we walked, the whole time Lycaon stating what "ravishes" he was going to do to me. When I crossed into Alaska I felt my immortality and the blessing of Artemis leave me. Now I was truly vulnerable, and weak to stop anything. I noticed I seemed to get shorter for Lycaon gave me a weak smile as we walked._

_As we walked one of the wolves was attacked by a grizzly bear; seeing it was sent by my Miss I hit the wolf holding my rope and ran as fast as I could in the Alaskan wilderness. As I ran I got hit multiple times by trees gaining cuts all over, also once while running a wolf was able to catch up to me and lunged sinking his claws into me on my side. I got free but was now bleeding tremendously from my side knowing if I didn't get help soon that I would die I continued to run._

_As I ran I felt myself growing weak and noticing no life was around for miles I ran to a cabin that I noticed was in the woods. For about a day, I suspect, they chased me and as I reached the cabin four wolves ambled from different angles, effectively boxing me in, as I took a stance to fight with my hands, I heard one wolf say something to me. "Why does Lycaon get to have his way with the girl? We should enjoy her right now and then return her. We seem to have a cabin for all of us to go in." The other wolves agreed with demonical laughs and I felt tears run done my face._

_I was weak, losing blood, and had no way to defend myself. I will die eventually but not fast enough before they could do what they want. As a sense of dread grows in me as they neared I heard a laugh come from the cabin door. A boy, by the looks, close to my age was leaning on a support beam for the cabin. He had a small smile and when he looked into my eyes I saw him stare but quickly look away._

_He walked down the steps, and I heard one of the wolves growl from the back of his throat "Boy! Run while you can or we shall kill you". The boy laughed again, I thought it was he being cocky, but he said, "Why don't you all leave and maybe I'll give you easy deaths". The wolves sneered as he made his way next to me. He asked me could I fight and being honest I said no, I noticed his body admitted an aura like a God but it was different it was black._

_Before he could respond all four wolves charged, he made a bow out of black fire and shot two arrows effectively killing two wolves immediately. I marveled at his bow and arrow abilities he shot both like a hunter would but with accuracy that would revival even Artemis. He came running towards me as a wolf lunged at me, but a beautiful sword, that reminded me of riptide, came out of his sheath and killed it before he could sink its teeth into me. As the sword came by my face I saw the word Anaklusmos._

_At seeing that my head went into a spin how was that my sword? The sword that I made was not silver it was bronze specifically Celestial bronze, but the words where right there. Also the silver didn't even look like any silver I knew of but as he moved the sword, just slightly, I saw the bronze and then I knew that was my sword._

_As he put riptide in its sheath he toke out two Athenian silver hunting knives with celestial bronze edges, both being two feet long, to fight the last wolf who kindly suggested to rape me to his fellow dogs. The wolf lounged at the boy but the boy just sidestepped and stabbed his hunting knives with such power that it stuck the wolf to the ground._

_As the wolf whimpered he made his way towards me but before I could do anything I noticed his aura change a warm orange and at feeling it my body became heavy and I fell. As he picked me up in the bridal position to take me into his cabin; I said, while looking into his amazing green/purple/orange eyes "My name is Zoe Nightshade. Please I Beg. Don't hurt me."_

**Zoe (present)**

_As I recovered from my flashback I went to the sword by the bed. I unsheathed it and stared at it; it was mine but I sensed it had another power in it. The blade than spoke to me, in a woman's voice, saying, "The power you sense, is a new one, the blade is to be wielded by only the wielder. The one I am tasked to lead to hammer. You are allowed to wield me because you created the blade itself originally and eventually, once the wielder finds the hammer, you will be granted the power that resides in this, your blade. The power of healing, just like the wielder would but in till than I am a blade like no other a blade with the power to kill in two pantheons use me wisely. Be warned Zoe Nightshade your life from this point on will never be the same.'' and at the blade shimmered and became a hammer pendant on my arm. I stared at oddly did the sword just talk to me? As I pondered this I went out the door to the stairs of the cabin. As I went down I looked at the layout of the bottom floor._

_It had the same layout as like the room. Where a bed was in the room a coach was downstairs. Instead of a hearth there was a fireplace with a forty-five inch flat screen above it to the right against the wall. With couch facing the fireplace a little kitchen bar was at the far left end of the room with a bathroom secluded to the right._

_Decorations littered the room, but none too overbearing, all in all, the cabin was nicely made and admitted a sense of being at home. As I went to the kitchen to look for food I heard someone coming up the outside steps. I unsheathed my knives and toke a stance. As the door opened, a boy started to come in, I noticed him to be the one that saved me but I was just angry for him thinking he had the right to undress me for while looking around I noticed someone had taken off my shirt and bra to wrap me up and that was something I did not like. I lounged but the boy effectively dodged and was able to unarm me, which surprised me immensely. I grabbed the pendant and it shimmered__ into the __beautiful sword. As he throws the knives aside he looks into my eyes and stops with wide eyes on the sword I have._

**Third person**

Zoe looked at the boy with anger but it slowly diminished when a sense of warmth came around her. The boy still looked at her warily but also felt the warmth and knew who had come in home at that moment. Hestia smiled as both eleven year olds looked at her, one with graduated and an expression that said ''questions will be asked" and one questioningly. Hestia told Zoë to lower the sword and she did than goes into a bow. Before Percy could ask any questions Hestia waved him off, and shifted her gaze over to the former huntress "Darling get up, I am no Olympian, I am just a simple goddess" Zoë looked at her warily for why was she here. Sensing the questions about to come she lead both kids to the coach and conjured up a meal.

"Percy I believe Zoe has the right to ask first" he nodded grudgingly as he ate. They both turned to wide-eyed Zoe who had just stuffed her mouth with chicken and now looked like a chipmunk. Percy started to laugh at this, which made Zoe blush. As she blushed she asked herself why I am blushing. God dame it am a hunter no boy should be able to do this. Once she finished her mouthful she looked at Hestia and asked "Milady why are you here?" Hestia looked at Zoe and said "My darling this is my home and it seems you were fortunate enough to run into my son so he could save you" as Zoe heard the word son she started to choke on the drink she had.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A MAIDEN AND SHOULDN'T HAVE KIDS!" At hearing her voice Percy got agitated and said "DON'T TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Zoe hearing a boy yell at her got angry and said" WELL WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR "MOTHER" ON HOW YOU TOOK ALL MY CLOTHES OFF AND PROBABLY HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME BEFORE YOU WRAPPED ME UP!" Hestia intervened before this could get out

"Actually Zoe, I wrapped you up because on the day you came, I too visited. He managed to heal you as much as he could before I visited with your clothes on. I swear on the Styx that my boy, Percy, had never touched you in any way and only cared for you the whole time". Thunder rumbled outside and Zoe was shocked; she was certain that the boy named Percy had his way with her but no he just cared for her the whole time. When she heard ''whole time'' she got worried and she asked, "Milady I apologize for raising my voice but how long have I been out?" When she finished the sentence she pondered on why she talked with normal English and made a mental note to ask after this question was answered.

Before Hestia could answer Percy did "You have been out for five months and two weeks Zoe." At hearing this, she was shocked, a whole months, but then she asked another question "what has my Miss done?' Hestia looked down with sadness ''She couldn't do anything, the council didn't allow her to leave to look for you and Hades, when asked about you, hating the council, told her that you were raped and then murdered am sorry." Zoe was even more shocked the world everyone thought she was dead and worse believed she died gruesomely just because Hades didn't tell the truth.

Zoe began to cry at thinking she lost her whole family and now had no one. As Zoe cried Percy came to her side and hugged her tightly. Feeling Percy hugging her, her mind wanted to retort and pull away but her body didn't. The sea breeze air he admitted was pleasurable and intoxicating at the same time also the warm hearth heat he admitted from his body warmed her to her heart. Zoe hugged back tightly and cried into his shoulder, but than at thinking of the sea Zoe thought of something and asked, "Why do you smell like the ocean?" Zoe asked as she pulled her head from his shoulder and noticing him blushing. Zoe noticed Hestia was about to say something but Percy waved her off and said "I trust her Mom."

At hearing that he trusted her, Zoe's heart filled with warmth. He stated something that shocked her "Zoe I trust you enough to tell you this; my Dad is Poseidon, my mother died when I was five, and then Hestia found me, and eventually adopted me. We aren't sure how, but am also a legacy of Hecate". At hearing that I was shocked the power admitting from his body was astronomical and probably surpassed many minor gods some major ones also.

Percy noticing her expression as they both retreated from the huge laughed and said ''Shocked much? "Zoë just shook her head sheepishly "yeah I am, you are probably the strongest demi-god I have ever met". He blushed but hid it well. Before he could reply Hestia told him "Percy do you mind changing your aura to something more home feeling, I know that's how it is regularly but you are scaring her." Percy wined "why?" and at hearing his childish attics Zoe laughed. Zoe than asked "Hestia what do you mean he can change his aura color, for if I am correct only gods can do that?" Hestia replied while smiling "Watch darling"

Percy than made his aura change varieties of blue, than many purples, and then ending with orange as he stood by Zoe. Zoe just watch in amazement and stated "That's why your bow was black with fire, your fire burn the color of your aura so does that mean your boy changes color also?" she asked Percy. Percy nodded and showed her his black, green, purple, and orange bows stating "Each bow has a different power with my black one being the strongest since that is the regular color of my aura since the colors I admit make nothing but a black color.

With each aura I admit a different power all affecting people in a certain way. My green one admits a sense of unstableness since the ocean is never stable, my purple one admits a sense of chaos since magic is naturally dark, an orange one admits a sense of home and comfort and it relaxes since (as he gestures to Hestia) is someone who is usually peaceful, and my black aura admits a sense of power since my powers combined make me very powerful".

Zoe was shocked; Percy was beyond powerful and could do, if he wanted anything, than a question came up in her head, which she meant to ask a while back. ''Why can I speak in normal English? Because before I couldn't so I usually thought in ancient Greek or spoke with a heavy accent but now I think and speak it perfectly." Percy laughed and stated simply "I put a spell on you that helps you in your language abilities. You welcome". He said this as he punched her playfully she glared at him but also began to laugh.

Hestia at seeing this smiled, for it was a long time since Percy had really enjoyed himself with someone. She was going to say something but before she could Zoe did. "Percy why did you put that spell on me?" and Percy blushed at this while he moved his hand threw his hair. He said

"Well, I was ummm heard you talk while you slept, and I couldn't understand your English so I put the spell on you" he said, kind of scared. Zoe blushed thinking someone was looking at her while sleeping but she hid it and just said "Ohhh" awkwardly. "Zoe would you like to go back to the hunt or would you like to stay here with my son? He could tell you more and eventually you will go back to the world" Hestia asked kindly.

**Zoe POV**

I thought of her question, thinking on how most thought I was dead for more than 5 months and that they also moved on. I wanted to go but seeing my sword reminded me why I joined the hunt, but also seeing how I almost died, and even almost raped while in the hunt. Was the hunt really good for me?

I did everything I could to escape my past but when Lycaon attacked me, a new sense came from me that no matter what I did, I couldn't escape my past. Also my sword, and what it said to me; I felt a connection to Percy because of it and knew I should stay like the sword called for it. Then there was Percy, I have no idea what I feel for him but I sense he is different and good not like all the vile men on this planet. A man I can actually trust and was right to wield my sword. Not like I had a choice for the sword picked him but was it on purpose it was mine? I am not sure but I think it will be best for me to stay with Percy and finish my lifeline from this point because immortality can burden you too much sometimes. I feel my life is somehow tied to him.

**Third Person**

Percy was nervous as he saw Zoe contemplate whether to stay with him or not. Percy felt sad thinking that she would not stay but knew the hunt meant a lot to her. Hestia had a feeling she would go back to the hunt but then Zoe's answer shocked her completely. "Milady I would like to stay with Percy".

Percy hearing this was happy and even joyful. He would no longer be alone and now had a friend. Zoe felt she made the right decision and that it was a good one by far. As Hestia was about to speak a glow admitted from riptide and the woman voice from riptide said, Zoe you have made a smart decision. Both of your lives are tied more than you know, the silver in me is Percy's lifeline and since your immortality rest in the sword, your lifeline is also in me. One day you will be charged to protect the lifelines as whole once again just as Percy has done for the past year.

But until Percy the wielder finally receives his weapon, the sword shall be split. With both being protected by each other.

The sword shimmered and the glow intensified as everyone stared at the swords wide eyed. When the glow died down, where one sword was, two where left, each identical to each other. With an unknown silver and celestial bronze being joined in the middle and being 3 feet long.

Both swords spoke at once, saying the same thing.

These lifelines where established a millennia ago, and done to bring together the best of the male and female human race together. As time goes on you will learn from each other, grow together, train together, and grow powerful. The trials to come are only the beginning wielder. Protect each other and you shall overcome all of them.

**AN: **The Graceus Ultor (one of my many betas but still greatly appreciated) checked grammar for me and helped with the story so shout out to her. And also next chapter possibly up on Tuesday. Look out for Diary entry book; will be coming out soon. Of course review please, I like to here your opinions.


	4. Author's Note

A.N: I know how I have stated, to many, on how I will update on certain dates.

Well am sorry I haven't updated by those dates. Am having issues with my classes and exams are coming up; so weekends will be my best time to update. Also my chapters must be reviewed by a beta since my grammar is horrifying so that takes time. Sorry again

I will like to give you at least a time frame for my next posts.

By this weeks end at least one chapter will be posted and possibly two (depends if any of my, much appreciated, betas can correct my chapters fast)

I have a break coming soon, so during that break I want to post maybe 3 chapters and start the diary book.

Also if anything comes up I will state in a author's note.

Again I have the chapters finished but my betas are people too and even though they beta for me. I give them the time they want or need; and also it's they use there time to do this for me so I wont rush them. Most also can't beta or help me in till the weekend which I am fine with.

Sorry again, please state below if you have any ideas you want to see the story (nothing crazy) and I will try to incorporate them. (I like having a challenge).

Again sorry and update will not disappoint.


	5. Chapter 4 Trust

Chapter 4 Trust

_Percy_

What the hades just happened? I stated this, as I reached for one of the new swords that lay on the table. The swords are beautiful and both are made purely of silver, that we still didn't know what kind, but also included Celestial bronze accents at the handle and head of the sword. The swords also had Celestial bronze implements in the blade itself.

As I touch the Celestial bronze I feel the power of the ocean, and at this I know that Zoë's blade, riptide, was there in the bronze that remained in the silver sword. What I find strange is the handle… Instead of one single leather grip handle, that all swords have, this one has two. With the handle having a red leather grip, but overall the blade was balanced and beautiful.

As I swing my new sword, I notice my mom deep in thinking.

"Mom what do you think of all of this?"

"Am not sure, but as far as I know both you and Zoë must start making yourselves to camp half-blood in three months' time. I fear something is coming and we gods will need both you and Zoë to complete the task. Whatever it may be." She replied. I notice the grime look she had, but waved it off. I look at my new companion, in deep thinking, I stop messing with my sword and hand her the other one on the table.

As she reaches to grab it; I notice she is reluctant, with another emotion I can't see, and I tell her ''Zoe don't worry, I know you just met me but I promise you I will never let you down and that no matter what, you and I go through. We will go through it together". As I say it I feel my words are true and that I won't let her down. She looks into my eyes analysing every word as I say them and seeing a look of relief, not sure why?

She grabs the sword and at grabbing the sword a small light emits from both swords, and at this I feel our connection. Our connection seemed to grow. My mind was in awe, wow is what went through it. I saw Zoe's eyes go wide. I leaned forward as she began to speak "Did I just hear you?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned. ''I heard you say 'Wow" I don't understand what she means but then I notice she doesn't move her mouth and I finally understand it. We could talk telepathically to each other.

_Zoe_

Well to say am surprised we can hear each other would be an understatement. Whatever had entered my sword had amazing power. I was scared though, immensely scared. What scared me, was not the sword, but Percy who stood in front of me. As he wanted to hand me my sword, which was an identical sword to his, I was reluctant not because of the sword but a sense of commitment came over me. What if he hurt me? Or left me? Just like Hercules did.

What if I trusted the young boy and it would cost me my life? As he saw my reluctance I suppose he made me a promise, and at that promise I believed him. Once I took the sword, I found out how light it was, regardless of the size it showed.

As I took a swing at it, I found I was not bad and that maybe the sword helped me as I did. When thinking of the sword and how to put away it shrunk into a bracelet with Greek encryption on it saying "the destroyer's life you hold in your hand". As I read it aloud Percy looked at me with a sense a trust and as I told him how to shrink it he read the encryption on his identical bracelet. He had a different name though "The huntress life you hold in your in hand" as he read it the same question went through my head again and again. The question that will he let me down one day? I saw Hestia looking at me and she telepathically tells me one thing "my son's fatal flaw is loyalty". I look at her a little surprised and I think okay I will trust him for now. As I look to Percy I see him deep in thinking, and he asks his mom something that surprises me.

_Percy_

As I see Zoe deep in thinking I start thinking to myself. I know Zoe is not great at a sword since she is naturally a hunter. So without thinking I ask my mom if she can bless Zoe. To say Zoe was not shocked would be a lie for her eyes widen tremendously at hearing this. My Mom looks at me with a questioning look and I feel her enter my mind.

She asks me ''Why?" and I reply saying that knowing Zoe is not great at a sword in till I train her with it, but in till then I wish to let her have a bow one like mine. My Mom gets a thoughtful look, and says 'okay' out loud Zoe was at a loss for words; she looked between Hestia and I until she said "Milady I will be happy to have you as my patron". Mom then got up and put a hand on her shoulder and I saw a glow intensive in till it lit the whole room orange.

As it died down I saw Zoe looking more confident and actually looking happy. As she looks back to me she asks "so when do we start training?" I tell her why today of course my little hot head. I felt her not being able to control her powers from my mom so her hair had little flames dancing in them. They didn't burn her but it still made her look funny.

She glared at me saying am the hot head wait just a second. I saw her summon a small ball of fire while looking at me mischievously. I go running outside and I sense her running behind me. I think to myself "I could have had a worst partner to be with''. I turn around as Zoe throws the ball of fire at me while laughing; and I think, "Yeah Zoe will be a great partner".

A.N I know it's a sort chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something at least. I have other things in the process so look out. Please Review it helps a lot. Will be updating soon and also thank you for reading.

Beta note: I am awesome. This guy… not really.

A.N. PS My Beta has a crush on me…. You know who you are. JK or am I?


End file.
